A new life in America
by Star Amulet
Summary: After receiving threats from five different people and losing her charas Amu moves to America to protect her friends and move on but what happens when the same five people go to America to end the existent of Amu. But with the help of new friends will they be Able to help Amu and stop these five people? or will they be defeated? But why are these people want to get rid of Amu?
1. Chapter 1

Star Amulet: Hey people yes I change my pen name any way here's the story 'not the same' now call 'A new life in America' hope you guys enjoy this story/chapter!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V~

It was on a Saturday morning I was walking around the park with my charas Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Amu-chan they said to meet here right?" Ran ask I only nodded as I look at the piece of paper I had in my hands

"Demo Amu-chan it could be a trap ~desu!" Suu said worriedly

"It could be but can't risk them hurting the guardians,Utau, Ikuto or my family" I said. You see it's already been a month and I've been receiving threats from five different people. The first time I got a letter from someone who only put 'A' at the end of their letter. The second one put an 'R' . The third one had an 'H'. The fourth one had an 'S' and finally the fifth had a 'M' signaling a different person though at first they were all saying how pathetic I was. I guess they wanted me to feel weak but it didn't work I guess who ever they are notice and that's when they all threaten me and I thought it was just a prank when I got the first threat nothing happen so I just ignore them that's until I got one two days ago that almost ended Ami's life.

* * *

*Flash back*

I was walking home from school. As I enter my house my mother left a note in the fridge

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_You're father, Ami and I will be coming home a little late we have to buy some things for Ami. oh and before I forget you also got another letter I left it in your room on your desk._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I only sigh when I read the last part and headed to my room. when I was in my room I saw the letter on my desk of course today I knew it was A's letter since they all send it in a pattern I open the letter and started to read what it said

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_It seems like you don't seem to be affected by none of our letters. Of course we knew that from the start but it seems you won't take us seriously on what where going to do. You see at exactly at three o' clock tomorrow when your little sister come's out of school as she heads towards the park where you usually meet her on Fridays to take her home she'll get hurt in a car accident. Now If you value her life I suggest you go to the park today at six o'clock and meet us there. If not, what we say will come true and it might as well end your sisters life_

_With all hate, _

_A_

I only shook my head and crumble up the paper and threw it to the garbage "As if that's going to happen they just want to threaten me there's no way they can make it happen" I said thinking it wouldn't happen. The next day I was at the park waiting for Ami to show up I waited in the corner of the street to where Ami uses to go and meet me at the park when I saw her she was walking until she saw me she started running though slow down when she came close to the street she waited for the light to change once it did Ami check both left and right for any sign of cars when she notice that there weren't any cars she cross the street. I of course also check and their weren't any cars that is until all of a sudden a truck at full speed though it headed towards Ami.

"Ami watch out!" I yell which cause Ami to stop running and turn to face the truck that was coming full speed at her. While I drop my bag and quickly ran towards Ami

"Amu!" I heard my chara's call though I ignore them. Though I felt Ran chara change. Everything felt slow motion by then. Me reaching for Ami while a truck was heading towards her.

*crash!*

I heard the car crash I was on the cold solid floor. My sides hurt from the impact on the floor and a crowd was forming but that didn't matter to me what did was Ami. Where is she?

"O-onee-chan?" I heard Ami's voice.I look down. I had her in my arms.

"A-Ami?" I ask not knowing if I was only imagining as I look at her I saw tears forming in her eyes

"Onee-chan I was so scawed!" she cried as she hug me tightly. By know I was on my knees. She had some scratches but she was safe. She was alive. That's all that matter. I try to hold my tears but after experiencing something like this. Almost losing someone dear I couldn't.

"Ami" I said as I hug her back letting my tears fall. Moments later the police came and we found out that the person in the truck was a drunk man. After that they send me and Ami to the hospital to make sure there weren't any serious injuries. Of course they call our parents who came as fast as they could to the hospital and were relief that we were fine and that their weren't any serious injuries though they still cry. But the only thing I thought was about how 'A' didn't joke about the threat. When we got home that night I got a letter I thought it was from R since today it was suppose to be him/her but instead I got it from A.

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_It seems like your sister was about to die if you hadn't rescue her but now that you know we weren't lieing about hurting her or those dear to you I suggest you follow the instruction or do you want you friend Utau to die on her tour? After all she is going to be on a plane tomorrow at three o' clock. Or am I wrong? So unless you want her to survive you do as we tell you. After all even if you contact her to take another plane my friends will be ready to interfere and sadly you wont be there to rescue her. So here's what you have to do it's simple meet at the park at ten o' clock a.m. only you if you dare even try anything Hoshina Utau will Die and you'll be the one to blame for her death_

_With all Hate,_

_A_

*End of flashback*

* * *

I can't let them hurt anyone I'll do what ever it takes to save everyone no matter what. Even if it costs my life...

* * *

Star Amulet:I am done and to begin with in the original story not the same I got two favorite and one follow and well if you guys like that story better than pm to see if I choose weather to continue that version or not.

Amu: Than please review, follow and/or favorite this story so she can continue

Star Amulet: I hope you guys enjoy this story and well until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Star Amulet: Second chapter yes sorry I took so long and thank you for those who are reading this story and yes there will be Amuto in future chapters

* * *

_Previously__:_

_I can't let them hurt anyone I'll do what ever it takes to save everyone no matter what. Even if it costs my life..._

* * *

Normal P.O.V~

Amu was looking around from where she stood to see if any one came.

"Amu-chan they're still not here desu~" Suu said worry

"they'll show up soon" Amu said 'I wont leave until they show up they wont hurt anyone else' She thought that is until all of a sudden the sky turn red and the ground started to shake causing the buildings around Amu started to fall. "W-what's g-going o-on" Amu said as she try to balance her self from falling.

"Amu-chan watch out" Ran yell as she pointed to a lamp post that was about to fall on top of Amu, luckily Amu jump out of the way just as the lamp post fell along with some trees creating lots of dust around Amu and her chara's as they started to cough meanwhile Amu was getting up as the dust started to clear. Her eyes widen once the dust clear and saw her surroundings.

The once blue sky was now dark red and all the building where now crumble on the floor, Seiyo was now in ruins.

"W-what happen?" Amu ask in horror

"It's so scary scary desu~!" Suu said as she quickly went back into Amu's egg carrier case scared.

"Demo... what happen Seiyo wasn't like this moments ago" Dia said as she look around sadly at the now dull town.

"What you see now isn't Seiyo" A voice said

"Huh?" Amu ask as she and her three charas look around only to see five figure in black capes and hoodies not to far away from them. 'T-their five of them could they be the ones that sent me those letters?' "Who are you guys" Amu ask suspiciously, one of them move forward and Amu took a step back.

"I'm A" the person said in which by its voice its actually a girl. Another person walk forward "She's R" A said and Another walk forward "He's H" next came another "She's M" the last person move forward "and he's S. I'm sure you know us by now" A said

"Wait. You... You five are the ones that sent me those letters and nearly kill Ami" Amu yell

"We are" R said

"Why? Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you guys!?" Amu ask, R only frown

"Can't believe she doesn't remember her greatest sin" S said. Amu just stood there confuse 'my greatest sin?' she ask

"it's seems like she did forget" H said

"What a shame" M said. Amu had enough of what they were talking about and instead ask

"Where am I?" A, only smirk evilly

"like I said we're not in Seiyo. We're actually in our town" A said 'What? But it's all in ruins it has no sign of life here how can they live here?'

"We don't live here exactly we live under the care of our master after we all lost our parents because of you" H said

"because of me?" Amu ask clearly confuse of what they were saying which cause A to frown.

"Look here Hinamori Amu you may not remember what you have done that affected all of us but you will pay!" She said

"Wait. Is that why you almost took Ami's life away?!" Amu said in complete horror

"Exactly our point but if you do as your told we might as well spare their life after all there's only on thing you can do for us" R said and a playful, innocent yet wicked voice as she move her head to the right even though you couldn't see her eyes but you could see the wicked smile she had.

"What do you guys want?" Amu said as she gritted her teeth and her hand turn into fist try to hold back her anger

"First" A started as she lifted her arms causing the cape to rise with them "We must get rid of your source of power" She finish as a ton X-eggs appear out of no where. Amu eyes widen 'so many X-eggs but how? And my source of power? do they mean the Humpty lock?' Amu thought

"hmp. I bet your wondering how we got all of these X-eggs" M said as Amu turn to her right only to see M sitting on top of what seem to be a giant rock and her legs were hanging as she look at the red sky.

"Those are from the people that use to live in this area" S said as he stood on top of another giant rock to Amu's left

"After this town came to ruins... There's no use to have dreams in a town like this" R said as she stood behind Amu to her left as she look at the ruins of the town

"So one by one they all lost their dreams and turn into X-eggs" H said behind Amu to her left also looking at the ruins

"And with them we'll use them to destroy you!" A said as the X-eggs started to attack Amu

"Dia!" Amu call as Dia nodded "My heart un-lock" Amu said as she started to transform "Character transformation: Amulet Diamond!" She said along with Dia. Amu then jump backwards avoiding the attack

"Amu-chan behind you!" Dia said as Amu move to the left avoiding another attack as the two groups were now in the same place

"Starlight Navigation!" Amu said as it hit the X-eggs Purifying them. Though some manage to escape Amu was about to attack till an X-egg attack her from behind as she fell roughly on the floor. Amu stood up as she face the X-eggs who continue to attack as she try to purify a while Amu was panting herd after being attack and trying to dodge all the attack. Amu was about to attack till another blast hit her causing her to transform with Dia as she tried to get up she heard Ran, Miki and Dia

"Amu-chan help us!" They yell, Amu turn only to see another group of X-eggs closing the eggs of Ran, Miki and Dia

"No!" Amu was about to move till chains appear in front of her. The chains then moved and went around Amu's legs and wrap around her waist and wrist holding her back, Amu look up to see that R was the one who control the chains as she smirk evilly at her

"It's best to watch the show from afar" She said

"Amu-chan!" Her charas yell, as Amu turn to face them, horror shown on their faces as their eggs almost close.

"No! Ran! Miki!" Amu yell as she tried to free her self from the chains. A on the other hand just watch from behind as she saw the X-eggs crushing some thing 'god damn it why is it that I can only see the X-eggs and not what they are destroying unlike Hinamori Amu' She though. As the X-eggs finish closing Ran and Miki's egg and shatter them. Amu's eyes widen as she saw the pieces of their eggs fall to the floor tears falling down her cheek as she hung her head low her bangs covering her eyes

"RAN! MIKI! DIA!" Amu yell her voice echo as she cried. The X-egg move in order to make way for A as she walk towards Amu she stop right as she was on top of the shatter eggs

"There's only one left" She said as she look at Amu her hand rose as a dark ball began to form. Amu's eye's widen in realization _'Suu! She went inside my case before they appear I-I can't lose Suu either but how can I save her? _Amu thought as she tried to think but nothing came to mind _'I can't think of anything Suu is going to be gone as Ran, Miki and Dia' _Amu thought more tears forming in her eyes " How pathetic" A said as she with drew her hand and then threw it towards Amu. Amu look up as her eyes widen

"AH!" Amu yell in pain as she flew backwards though as she did A flew forwards and slash open Amu's eggs carrier and Suu came out. The X-egg took it as their cue and send negative energy towards Suu's egg. Amu in the mean time tried to get up when she notice that her case wasn't there that's when she look up and saw the negative energy hit Suu's egg sending it to a nearby rock. A crack was heard from her egg as cracks appear around Suu's eggs_ 'No...No...Suu not... not Suu...'_ was all that went through Amu's mind as she saw the cracks on Suu's egg be more visible until finally her egg shatter. More tears fell from Amu once the egg shatter

"SUU!" Amu scream as she cried her hand turn into fist as she cried 'why? Why?' Amu kept asking in her mind till she heard footsteps stop in front of her as A look down at her a frown on her face and you could see her bloody red eyes looking down at Amu "Why did you do that?!" Amu yell/ask her

"I'm only following orders and avenging my family" was the only thing she said as silence was between the two while Amu glare at A and the others were watching. A then broke the silence "If you don't want anyone else to get hurt I suggest you leave japan forever or else the rest will suffer for your foolish acts" A said as she snap her fingers and Seiyo turn back to normal. Amu then try to get and once she did her eyes narrow and said towards A

"You already hurt four of my precious friends I won't let you hurt the rest I will leave Japan as soon as I can" A smirk

"Good 'cause if you don't you already know was going to happen" A threaten as she past Amu "and you'll be there to watch them die right before your eyes" she whisper once she was with the others they disappear leaving Amu alone as she started to cry quickly she ran all the way back home up to the room and slam the door as she cry harder

"Ran...Miki...Suu...Dia...Why? Why did this happen to them? they had nothing to do with them" Amu cried as she lay on her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

A while later woke up as she turn and stare blankly at the ceiling as she remember A's words _'If you don't want anyone else to get hurt I suggest you leave japan forever or else the rest will suffer for your foolish acts' _Amu got up and headed down stairs when she did her family was home in the living room_  
_

"Mom, Dad" Amu said as her parents turn to face her

"Ah Amu-chan your awake" her mother said Amu nodded

"Mom...I...want to transfer school" Amu said her head hanging as she tried to hold back her tears

"Transfer school? Amu-chan did something happen?" her mother ask worry Amu only shook her head

"I-I mean well some where away from Japan...Like um I don't know America? If I study there mabe I could learn more and get a better chance for a better life in the future?" Amu said as she made up the whole thing

"No! my little sparrow is not going to leave the nest!" Her father cried as his wife calm him down

"Amu-chan what's with this its s suddenly" Amu's mother ask

"I-It's just that I-I want to um... be um... more like...Um have a better life and all " Amu said as she strugle coming up with excuses _'should have thought of what to say before telling them' _Amu thought as she look at her mother who seem to be deep in thought until she gave out a heavy sigh as she gave her daughter a small smile

"If that's what you want Amu you can go to America" she said

"D-demo" Her father started

"Dear, Amu-chan wants to be better in life and if that what she wants I'm sure she'll be fine and it's not like I'm going to send her to live on her own she could live with my mother she lives in America" Amu's mother said

"If that's the case then Amu-chan promise me you won't get a boyfriend while your there!" Amu's father said Amu only sweat drop

"H-Hai" was the only thing she said

"If that's the case I'll go call my mother. Amu-chan when do you want to leave?" Amu's mother said

"Um... can I leave tomorrow in the morning?" Amu ask _'the sooner I leave the safer they'll be' _

"Amu-chan don't you think that's to soon we still have to buy the ticket"

'It's just that I really want to go and it is only one o'clock in the afternoon" Amu said _'I don't even know how much time they're going to give me' _ Amu thought as her mother gave out a heavy sigh

"well then I'll see what I can do so you'll leave tomorrow morning I'll call your grandmother and she'll help you enroll into a school in America I think there are some suitcases in the closet if you want to start packing up" Amu's mother said as she left the leaving room

"Onee-chan's going to leave?" Ami ask tears forming in her eyes as Amu kneel down and patted Ami's head

"Don't worry I'll come back and I'll call every day alright?" Amu said

"But why is onee-chan leaving?" Ami ask _'Because I have to or else you'll get hurt' _is what Amu wanted to say but instead she said

"Because onee-chan wants to be a great person in the future" Amu said Ami only nodded as she smile brightly now

"Onee-chan will become a great person you can do onee-chan!" Ami said sparkles in her eyes Amu only sigh as she gave a small smile _'Ami gomen for lieing to you along with mama and papa. I hope my friends wont worry about me...I'm going to miss every one here in Japan even... Ikuto... he still in search of his father and hasn't come back... and I miss him but now I don't know if I'll ever see him again I wont be in japan...But even so it's for their sake I must do this I already lost my charas, I can't afford to lose anyone else' _Amu thought as she went towards her room and started to pack up it took her all day once she was done she lay on her bed thinking _'I wonder what will happen when I'm in America... demo I wonder who those five are they did cover themselves with those capes... but I want to know... Who are they really...Why are they after me? What have I done to them to deserve this? But more exactly why do they want me? What if they mistaken me for someone else?... But if they did then how do they know my name? There are so many question yet not enough answers' _Amu thought as she turn around and face her door just then she saw her phone on the table Amu went and got her phone _'should I tell them that I'm leaving?' _Amu ask but then she shook her head _'no I won't what if they decide to follow me? Then they'll be in more danger and I can't risk that' _Amu thought sadness in her eyes _'gomen minna if I worry you all' _Amu thought as she then turn around and fell asleep in her bed tears falling from her eyes...

To be continue...

* * *

Star Amulet: and that's the ends of chapter two hope you guys look forwards towards the next chapter!

Amu: But why did my chara's eggs shatter?!

Star Amulet: it's part of the story but don't worry things will get better!

Amu: *sigh* Review, follow and/ or favorite

Star Amulet: Ja ne!


End file.
